<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Element of Surprise by PixieDust294</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28745187">Element of Surprise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieDust294/pseuds/PixieDust294'>PixieDust294</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>31 Challenge [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday, F/M, Gansey is bad at keeping secrets, M/M, Ronan Lynch &amp; Blue Sargent Friendship, Surprise Party, bluesy - Freeform, pynch - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:08:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28745187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieDust294/pseuds/PixieDust294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Blue gets home from dog walking and Gansey is acting suspicious. Adam and Ronan are no help.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adam Parrish &amp; Blue Sargent, Richard Gansey III/Blue Sargent, Ronan Lynch &amp; Blue Sargent, Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>31 Challenge [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Element of Surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was feeling some Blue and Gansey love tonight. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I have been thinking about Don't Belong (previous one-shot) and I think I will develop it further, just not immediately.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blue met Gansey as he was closing the front door to 300 Fox Way. She was returning from a dog walk and couldn’t remember them having any plans. Gansey jumped when he saw Blue. <br/>“Oh, hey Jane. You’re home early. I mean, I forgot, that you were dog walking today. And your mom, well Calla actually, told me that you weren’t here and you weren’t going to be back for a while, so uh, I thought I’d go home and maybe text you later. But, well, you’re here and, what? Why are you looking at me like that?” Blue had been giving Gansey an increasingly confused look as he babbled. <br/>“No reason, everything okay?” She asked. Gansey broke out his fake smile, the one he now very rarely used around her. Instantly Blue was suspicious.<br/>“Oh yes. I’m great. How about you? Are you okay?” <br/>“I’m fine.” Blue answered. Gansey wouldn’t meet her eye. “I’m free now, did you want to come inside, or do something?” <br/>“Monmouth.” Gansey practically shouted. “Let’s go to Monmouth.” Gansey took Blue’s hand and they walked quickly to The Pig, which was parked a block away from the house. Gansey apparently felt like walking that day, but not all the way. Blue rolled her eyes at his poor excuse. </p><p>At Monmouth, Gansey very loudly announced their presence as they entered the living room. Blue and Gansey laid together on his bed, he brushed his hand through her hair. Blue had almost dropped off when Gansey tried to sit up, she got off him and allowed him to make his way into the kitchen/bathroom to take a shower. </p><p>Ronan’s bedroom door was open a crack. Blue had been able to hear Ronan and Adam talking quietly, checking that the kitchen/bathroom was shut and the shower still running, Blue crossed the room. She knocked gently. <br/>“What’s up, Maggot?” Ronan’s voice came from inside the room. Blue pushed open the door. Ronan’s bedroom looked like a hurricane had gone through it. He and Adam were on the bed, in a similar position to the one she’d been in with Gansey. Adam made an attempt to get up, but Ronan held him tightly. <br/>“Adam, what’s Gansey planning?” Blue asked. Adam’s eyes widened slightly before he could make a conscious effort to look innocent. He looked to Ronan and then back to Blue. <br/>“I don’t know.” He shrugged. Blue didn’t hold back her eye roll. <br/>“You’re a terrible liar, Adam Parrish. Ronan, you don’t lie. Tell me.” Blue demanded. <br/>“No. Enjoy the element of surprise. Now go away.” Ronan disregarded her. Blue groaned in frustration and left Ronan and Adam to whatever they had been in the middle of before she’d interrupted. Gansey was only a few more minutes in the shower.<br/>“Let’s hang out at yours once I’m dressed.” He suggested. “Adam and Ronan should come too, I think Adam had some questions for your mom.” Blue nodded uncommitted. <br/>Blue went to tell Ronan and Adam that they were leaving, they both jumped off the bed and came out of the room immediately. <br/>“Where are we going?” Blue asked Adam. <br/>“Your house,” he answered. Neither Blue or Gansey had mentioned where they were going. Whatever they were doing, Blue knew that it was happening at her house. They got to the front path of 300 Fox Way when Blue planted herself on the sidewalk. Gansey turned around and asked what she was doing.<br/>“I am not going a step further, until you tell me what is going to happen when I get in there. I’ve had enough surprises to last me a lifetime.” Gansey looked from Blue to Adam and Ronan to the house. <br/>“She’s stubborn.” Ronan commented.<br/>“We’re throwing you a surprise eighteenth birthday.” Gansey told Blue. “We missed your actual eighteenth so your Mom and I have been planning this for you.” Blue nodded her head, her smile grew. She took a step forward and interlocked her fingers with Gansey’s. <br/>“Then let’s go.” she smiled.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>